Snow Dream's Past
by princess98506
Summary: In the time before Princess Celestia and Luna's rule there was nopony to rule over the land and so each and every village and town was on its own. In a small village in the middle of a small clearing of a large forest, Snow Dream and her family reside. Snow Dream, a curious young filly only wants to see whats beyond the trees. However, the threat beyond them could destroy them all.


**This is the back story of my personal OC. I made this on a whim but decided to make it a full-fledged fan-fic. In this world there is a threat to the unique race of weather controlling unicorns. Unknown to Snow Dream her destiny has been chosen for her and she will do anything to protect her family and village from harm.**

Snow Dream's Past

In a small village on the outskirts of the newly founded Equestria, there lived a young family. Only three members, Crystal Frost, the mother, Golden Frost, the father, and their young filly, Snow Dream. It was a bright and sunny day, and Snow Dream was out in the garden playing with her best friend, Whistle Wishes.

"What are you doing, Snow?" Whistle Wishes called up to her friend, who was beginning to climb a tree that grew in the yard.

"What does it look like? I'm climbing this tree!" Snow replied, placing her hoof on the trunk to steady herself.

"I know that, I'm not blind! But, why?" Whistle said a bit annoyed at Snow's blatant avoidance of the question.

"Well, I want to see whats past the tree's that surround the village!" She said back equally annoyed. She wanted to concentrate on her climbing, and the conversation was breaking that concentration.

"What?! You know we aren't supposed to go near those trees, let alone try to see what's past them!" Whistle yelled to Snow. Their village was in the middle of a forest grove, one which many were in hiding. From what the fillies didn't know.

"Well, I don't care.I want to see." She said, placing her back hooves onto the next branch.

"Fine but don't blame me when you get into trouble." Whistle said, deciding to drop her attempts at warning Snow Dream of the possible trouble.

"I won't get in trouble." She replied back moving onto the next branch. As she placed her back hoof, it slipped, and she began to plummet to the ground.

"Snow Dream!" Yelled Whistle Wishes. Snow Dream, shut her eyes tight screamed on her way down to the hard ground and braced herself for the impact and pain, but it never came. Slowly she cracked an eye open and saw she was engulfed in a soft blue aura.

"Wha- huh?" She said softly, opening her eyes fully. She saw her mother in the doorway of their home, her horn glowing the same blue that surrounded her. Her mother had an annoyed look on her face, but yet she still looked calm.

"Snow Dream. Why were you in the tree?" She asked her voice soft, yet full of anger.

"Oh, um hi mommy. I was just um..."

"You were trying to see over the tree line again, weren't you? How many times must your father and I tell you? You must not go up past the view of those trees. It's dangerous."

Snow Dream sighed in defeat, "Yes mom." She felt herself being placed on the ground and straightened her legs to balance herself. Trotting over to Whistle Wishes, she glanced at her mother before quickly looking away and down to the ground. She looked up at Whistle, who said, "I told you so."

Snow Dream sighed again and sat, readying herself for the punishment she would surely receive.

Crystal Frost sighed softly before saying to Whistle Wishes, "Whistle dear? I believe your mother asked me to send you home about now. You don't want to worry her?"

"Yes Mrs. Frost. Bye Snow." Whistle replied quietly to both Snow Dream and her mother.

"Bye Whistle." Snow squeaked as she watched her friend walk away, looking over her shoulder.

"Snow Dream, sweetheart. I know you are curious about what is on the other side of the tree line, but there are reasons why we don't go above or past them." Crystal began.

"What reasons? Why do we have to stay in this grotto? Why can't we go beyond the trees?" Snow whined to her mother. She hated not being able to see past the thick trees and she only wanted to know what was out there.

"I'll tell you when you're older why we stay here and why nopony is allowed past those trees. Alright?" Crystal told her daughter in a soft, calming voice as she crouched down to nuzzle her cheek.

"Yes, mom." She giggled before nuzzling back, standing and trotting back inside the small home.

"That was close." Crystal whispered to herself. Charging her magic she shot a bolt of magic into the sky, watching as it hit the barrier around the grotto and creating ripples in the sky. "I hope they won't find us. However, keeping this from Snow Dream is becoming more and more difficult. She grows more curious every day. I need to speak with Golden about this." Crystal said to herself, turning around and trotting back inside closing the door behind her, with a thud.


End file.
